


Byleth’s Back (Alright)

by EverFascinated



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth carries all the students and points at Rhea, Drabble, Gen, Not Rhea Friendly, POV Outsider, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverFascinated/pseuds/EverFascinated
Summary: Claude’s not exactly sure what’s going on with these Mercenaries. They seemed pretty chill and then Byleth just went off.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Sothis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Byleth’s Back (Alright)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Runic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/gifts).



“I took one teensy little peek at the future and do you know what I found?  _ Four  _ separate timelines where so many of your students have died and none in which they all survive. And of the four there isn’t one in which I still exist as I am. Not  _ one _ . 

“Well, I hope you understand that that won’t do at all. I don’t know why I’m here, of all places, but it’s better than _ceasing to be!_ However, taking you back as you are won’t change anything so here, take these.

“Oh, don’t be such a baby about it. It’s barely a year’s worth of memories from each splinter’s version of yourself. Just enough to help you fix it all before it starts. 

“Now, this trip will probably have me sleeping again for a time, but don’t hesitate to wake me if you get in any sticky situations. I’d hate to vanish from existence in my sleep when I could have prevented it.”

* * *

Straightening his shoulders, Claude inhaled carefully to hide a yawn. Attentive look still plastered to his face, he glanced at the newest arrival once again.

The woman possessed a stunning poker face, blank even now under the scrutiny of all three classes and the church bigwigs. Even her father, the legendary Jeralt Eisner, seemed to have trouble standing still for this nearly hour long welcoming ceremony.

“And now, after many years we are happy to welcome you home.” Rhea’s speech continued.

Not wanting to seem disrespectful, Claude looked back towards the front of the room before doing a double take back towards the mercenary duo.

Was it just him or did the woman - Byleth his memory supplied helpfully from their earlier meeting as Rhea had yet to formally announce her - look angry all of a sudden?

Jeralt’s look of quiet concern let Claude know that he wasn’t just seeing things. Whatever he murmured to his daughter must have been something though, because she immediately turned to hug him with a pained look overtaking the anger. The older man’s arms came up around her automatically to return the hug, but he looked confused even as he patted her hair.

Noticing that he wasn’t the only one watching Byleth’s shoulders shake in what looked like quiet sobs, Claude pushed to his feet to try and pull the other student’s attention away from the private moment. There was a shuffling of feet as some of his fellow students had similar ideas. He shared a glance with a few of the others who looked to be of the same mind. Dimitri’s slight nod was visible above Mercedes' concerned look and Ferdinand’s heels clicked when he shot to attention even as Hilda’s purposefully attention grabbing hum sounded out from where she sat at Claude’s side.

They were all stopped when Rhea did exactly the opposite of damage control.

“Is everything alright?” 

Jeralt’s eyes closed for a moment and Claude tried not to react when he realized the man was sighing at the  _ archbishop  _ in annoyance.

“I think we’re still a bit tired from the journey.” Whatever else may have followed was cut off as Byleth pushed away from her father to turn towards the supreme leader once again.

The look of fury on her face wasn’t softened by the tear tracks on her cheeks. Claude found himself leaning back a little as Byleth strode up the center aisle, leaving her father standing by the pews they’d stationed themselves beside. Judging by how Lorenz and Bernadetta both scooted a little further down their own pews, he wasn’t the only one who felt the power that seemed to pour off the mercenary.

“What is it, my child?” Rhea asked as those booted heels clicked to a stop right in front of her.

It was hard to see Byleth’s expression from behind, but her fists clenched before loosening.

What was this about? Claude leaned to one side to try to get a better look.

There was a beat of silence before -

SLAP!

Claude wasn’t the only one who jumped. Thankfully, he wasn’t among those who fell out of their seats, but he was grateful for the pew in front of him as he leaned on it, staring wide eyed and a little disbelieving at the scene in front of them.

Twisted to one side with her arm still extended across her body, Byleth glared at the woman she just slapped with no small amount of force. She straightened, hand returning to her side, but tense enough that everyone could tell she would do it again if provoked.

Just as shocked as Claude was, Rhea’s eyes were wide. For a moment she stared at nothing before turning to her guest.

“What?”

The archbishop’s question was almost lost under the near explosion of questions and cries from the others working for the church.

“What in the world?” Hilda’s muttered question was echoed in multiple formats and volumes as the students joined the chorus.

Chaos ensued for a minute or two until Rhea finally silenced the room.

“Enough!” The word rang in the vaulted room until it’s echoes were the only remaining sound. “Peace.”

One of her fellows moved to speak before she glared him into silence.

“I understand you did not grow up with our teachings,” Rhea allowed. “But why are you acting out in this manner?”

Claude boggled and tried not to let his bafflement show. The church has killed for less. Why does this assault of their archbishop get a free pass?

Glancing around, he noticed that Edelgard’s glare could burn this whole place to the ground, which was odd as Claude never thought that she had much love for the church.

“Stand down.” Byleth’s words were firm. “You’ve done enough damage already, Rhea.”

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY RUNIC! This was also inspired by Deck-ember's first prompt, but idk if I'm up for another month of daily writing yet lol
> 
> Hopefully Rhea getting smacked was satisfying! I would continue but having only played one (1) route I doubt I'd do it justice haha
> 
> Prompt: Slap


End file.
